


red, red gold

by SkyRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Treat, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “You will cause a riot if you keep your brother locked up,” Heimdall warned. “Let us out.”“Oh, I can’t do that,” Loki answered, “You’ll have to put your brains together, among other things, to escape.”
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	red, red gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> This could be tagged Fuck or Die but they are both more concerned about Loki’s mischief than dying.

Thor caught Loki’s eye in one of the crowded rooms aboard the Statesman. Loki nodded his head in the direction of the hallway and wandered in its direction. Thor made his way towards it, occasionally stopped by Asgardians citizens with questions for their king, or Korg wanting to share a new joke he came up with.

When he finally makes it into the hall, Loki stated, “Heimdall wants to take a look at the room in the Northwest corner again.”

Thor immediately knew what room Loki was referring to. It was large and plain, but both Loki and Heimdall were wary to let citizens enter it as both sensed magic. They were currently working together, and with other Asgardians knowledgeable with magic, to solve the mystery of what the room’s purpose was. The working theory was it was used to transport prisoners or slaves around Sakaar.

“I doubt I’ll be of much use,” Thor started. He gestured with his hand in the direction of the room before adding, “Lead the way.”

Loki and Thor made their way to the room, Thor poking Loki’s brain for any recent findings. This particular issue hadn’t occupied much of Thor’s ever growing concerns. He knew It was a priority of Heimdall’s, who had heard many complaints regarding the current crowded living situations on the ship. Thor was more focused on planning for their arrival on Midgard, trying to anticipate any problems that would arise.

“After you, my king,” Loki said sarcastically when they reached the rusted door. Thor rolled his eyes and opened the door with a loud creak. Heimdall was inside, head tilted up as he looked for any clues in the ceiling. Thor stepped inside, a greeting on the tip of his tongue before the door was hurriedly slammed behind him.

“Loki?” Thor asked. He saw a glimmer of green and gold surround the door. He repeated Loki’s name as he began to realize Loki was playing some sort of trip. Thor tugged at the door, the weak metal did not bend in the slightest after being reinforced with magic.

Heimdall wandered to Thor’s side. His bewilderment was reserved, compared to Thor’s frantic pounding on the door and curses spewed at his brother. Heimdall placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Thor relaxed at the touch, moving his hands away from the door and shutting his mouth.

“Loki,” Heimdall said calmly. “You have discovered the meaning of this room.”

“I have, Gatekeeper,” Loki’s muffled voice replied. “I suspected it from the beginning, having witnessed the Grandmaster’s perversions in person.”

Thor scowled at the door in place of his brother, then turned to Heimdall for enlightenment.

“You will cause a riot if you keep your brother locked up,” Heimdall warned. “Let us out.”

“Oh, I can’t do that,” Loki answered, “You’ll have to put your brains together, among other things, to escape.”

Thor was actively holding his fists back from punching the door, so he thought it wise to wander away from his brother’s infuriating voice and let Heimdall convince him to let them out. He didn’t make it far into the wide, open room before a familiar blue hologram popped up in the middle, towering over Thor.

“Greetings willing and/or unwilling participants!” the Grandmaster said. He was facing the wrong direction, not facing Thor or Heimdall, so Thor assumed it was a pre-recorded message. “The trap has been activated and the door is now magically,” the Grandmaster fingers wiggled for emphasis, “locked. The door will open once you have finished whatever act you choose. Just know, the longer you wait, the smaller the room will become.”

As if on cue, three walls moved inward towards the door. They moved a foot or two before halting.

“Have fun!” the Grandmaster declared with a wink.

“What the hell!” Thor shouted as the hologram disappeared. He spun around, marching towards where Heimdall stood to give his brother a piece of his mind. “Is now the time for such games, Loki? Or is this some harebrained plot to steal the throne again?”

No reply came. “He left,” Heimdall supplied.

Thor crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Where has he gone?”

“To grab some snacks, it appears,” Heimdall answered after a moment.

Thor let out a frustrated sigh. “Do you believe he can’t let us out?”

Heimdall nodded. Thor, for not the first time in his long life, wished Heimdall did not keep himself so guarded. He seemed perfectly at peace with the situation, but surely there was some panic underneath his stoicism. Thor saw no reason to hide his concern, as he started banging on the door once more.

“Thor!” Heimdall exclaimed, pulling Thor away from the door. “It won’t open. All you’re doing is hurting yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Thor stated, shaking off Heimdall’s grasp. “Is there any other way out?”

“No,” Heimdall answered solemnly. “That door is the only way in or out.”

“No vents?” 

“Too small,” Heimdall said. “And the only person on this ship that could shape-shift small enough is the one that locked us in.”

Thor snorted. He walked over to one of the walls that had moved, Heimdall following. He placed a hand on it. “Any clue how long it’ll be until—”

The walls shifted inward again, causing Thor to jump back. He hit Heimdall’s chest. Heimdall steadied him with a hand on his back, nearly his waist. Thor quickly stepped away, eyes fixed on the wall.

“Hmm,” he said awkwardly, at a loss of what their next step should be.

“I don’t think your brother wants us to be harmed,” Heimdall said.

“No, he often doesn’t,” Thor agreed. “But it still happens due to his ridiculous actions. If he did want us dead, he would have stabbed us in the chest before dumping our bodies in here.”

“It appears,” Heimdall started. “That he simply wants us to...”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Have sex? Why would Loki...” He trailed off, lost in his thoughts as he searched for a reason.

“He can be quite perceptive,” Heimdall said. “Especially when it comes to you. And I’ve always suspected he pays more attention to me then he cares to let on.” 

Thor stared silently at Heimdall a moment, trying to grasp his implications.

“He’s trying to help us,” Heimdall further explained. His expression was odd.

Thor narrowed his eyes, before a slow smirk spread onto his face. “Do you have feelings for me, Heimdall?”

Heimdall’s golden eyes were quite surprised. “My king, I would never assume—”

Thor reached out, carefully grasped one of Heimdall’s hands. He admired the warm heft of it, and the worn calluses from centuries of sword fighting. Heimdall was frozen as Thor lifted his hand up and Thor placed a gentle kiss to his palm. 

Thor lifted his head only slightly to say, “I’m honored. I wish I had known sooner.”

Heimdall looked so out of his depths. Thor had never seen the wise man so lost. It was amusing and exciting for Thor. “I’m sure we could find another way out, if you do not want—”

“No need. I have long found you attractive and wanted you in my bed,” Thor said with an easy smile, leaning into Heimdall’s space. “But I assumed your eyes never lingered on me for such reasons.”

Heimdall did resist Thor contacting their lips, In fact, he welcomed it. His hand, the one not trapped by Thor’s grasp, grabbed the back of Thor’s neck and pulled him closer. Thor struggled not to smile as they kissed. He had forgotten these pleasant times, when Loki’s meddling could be positive and minimally nefarious. Thor would not thank him, but no physical harm would come to his brother for the time being. 

Thor pushed against Heimdall, pressing him against the wall. He planted one hand on Heimdall’s chest, the other trailing down one of Heimdall’s locs and skimming his bicep before settling on Heimdall’s hip. He moved his lips, mouthing at Heimdall’s jaw and neck, then whispering into his ear, “What do you suggest we do to open that door?”

Heimdall sighed, Thor feeling his chest shrink under his hand. “I’ll let you choose, my king.”

Thor hummed against Heimdall’s skin. “So polite. But I do value your opinion.” Thor straightened up, standing at his full height with his head angled down. “I will admit, I have already made my mind up on what I’d like to do.”

Heimdall waited for a response. Thor could see a question in his gaze, but he seemed unable to voice it.

Thor felt these sorts of things went better the less he spoke, so he lowered onto his knees. Heimdall let out a small gasp as Thor fiddled with his trousers. Thor didn’t bother to hide his eagerness, he had been told it was endearing by many maidens and swordsmen. He swallowed the head of Heimdall’s cock as soon as it was revealed, pleased to see how hard Heimdall was already.

Thor enjoyed the way Heimdall’s fingers tried to grab at Thor’s hair. He found himself longing for his lost locks. He wouldn’t mind Heimdall grabbing hold and fucking into Thor’s throat. It was unbecoming of a king, perhaps, when his voice would be wrecked and those close would know exactly why. But Thor had already made up his mind about growing out his hair again before he even made it off of Sakaar. This new fantasy was yet another reason.

Thor kept his eyes turned up, drinking every detail of Heimdall and trying to adjust accordingly. Heimdall wasn’t expressive, even now, but Thor was nothing if not determined. He found enough in Heimdall’s subtle expressions and soon Heimdall was groaning in ways that made Thor’s stomach hot. 

The walls moved forward at an unfortunate time, Heimdall’s body shifted with it and his cock was shoved further into Thor’s mouth. Thor sputtered and pulled back. Heimdall’s grip on Thor’s hair tightened as he came all over Thor’s lips, beard, and chest. Once Thor caught his breath, he fumbled with his own trousers and pulled out his cock. Heimdall tugged on Thor’s tunic. Thor stood up, hand stroking himself frantically. Heimdall leaned in for another kiss. Thor pushed against Heimdall’s lips lazily, all his energy in the hand around his cock. He could taste Heimdall’s come on their tongues, which caused him to moan into Heimdall’s name into his mouth. 

When Thor’s orgasm came, the room flashed with magic and the Grandmaster’s voice echoed on the metal walls. Thor barely registered it all, too caught up in pleasure and heavy breaths and leaning against Heimdall’s solid weight. 

“Let’s do this again sometime,” Thor said through the haze. 

Heimdall chuckled. “Without any magic traps or your brother’s mischief?”

“Of course,” Thor agreed. “But I think we both needed a push in the right direction.”

Thor heard the door creak open. “Congra—” Loki’s voice began. “Uck!” The door was slammed shut again. Thor wasn’t sure what Loki expected to see. 

“I don’t suppose we can stay in here all day?” Thor asked, a hopeful edge in his voice.

“We could,” Heimdall said. “But we shouldn’t.”

Thor nodded and stood up to refasten his trousers. “You and Loki can break whatever magic is in this room, yes?”

“If your brother can activate it, he can surely deactivate it,” Heimdall replied. They were both dressed again, Thor’s face and chest haphazardly cleaned with the edge of Heimdall’s tunic. 

“That’s good,” Thor said distractedly as they walked to the exit. “Any chance you would be open to staying in my quarters tonight?”

Heimdall opened the door, a victorious glint in his golden eyes. “I would love to, my king.”

Thor stepped out into the hallway, a new lightness in his step. He hadn’t realized they had grown heavy. 

Maybe Thor _was_ going to say thank you to Loki.


End file.
